Baby Steps
by AlwaysLoveRed
Summary: What happens when Sonny and Chad find a baby alone in the Prop House? How did she get there? Who are her parents? Well, it's Sonny and Chad's job to find out.
1. A Not So Boring Day

**Hi guys!! So I've been watching **_**Sonny with a Chance**_** lately and I just think Channy are so sweet! So....I decided to write this fanfic and basically, what happens is Chad and Sonny find a baby and...well, you'll have to read to find out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Baby Steps**

**Chapter 1-A Not-So Boring Day**

Friday. Isn't that supposed to be a day filled with excitement for the long awaited week end? A day filled with a sense of accomplishment for getting through the week? Happiness at doing another great episode of _So Random! _Last night?Well, there's only one word that would describe how I feel right now and that is B-O-R-E-D, bored!

Yes, even I, perky, happy, smiley Sonny Munroe can be bored out of my mind at times. You'd think that being on the set of an awesome comedy show would mean there's never a dull moment. Wrong. Don't get me wrong, I love this place and usually there is something interesting happening but for some reason, it seems like everyone has decided to just...stop.

I put down the book I've been trying to read for the past half hour, I haven't even got past the first page of _Twilight. _I guess I'll have to see what happens to Bella and Edward some other time. I only even know their names because Lucy's told me all about them. She's obsessed with these characters. It's kinda unhealthy. Note to self: Call and have a serious talk with Lucy once she gets back from her Grandma's.

I start clicking my tongue as I look around the dressing room. I notice how different my half is to Tawni's. It seems like she has thousands of pictures of herself and she has more hair and makeup products than anyone else I've ever met. I'm perfectly happy with a couple of pictures of family and friends from back in Wisconsin, my jacket and maybe some mascara.

My thoughts get interrupted by Tawni herself.

"Will you knock it off?! How am I supposed to concentrate on my hair when you're making that super annoying clicking sound?!"

She was sitting in her usual spot, in her chair, staring at herself in her vanity mirror.

"Sorry, I'm just sooo bored!" I apologise. Wait a minute! What's clicking got to do with her hair?

"Wait, Tawni, how can me clicking my tongue make a difference to you brushing your hair?"

"Well, to get hair _this_ pretty..." She indicated to her curled blonde hair, "I have to brush it exactly 100 times and if you're clicking, it puts me off counting. So stop!" She commanded.

I love Tawni, I really do. We've actually become pretty good friends but that girl is just _way_ too obsessed with her looks. She needs to realise that there are some things in life that are slightly more important than how shiny her hair is or how glossy her lips are. I'd like to see the person to actually tell her that though, God have mercy on whoever it may be.

After a few more minutes of boring silence, I realise that Tawni won't be talking to me anytime soon. Not while she's busy with her precious hair. So I decide to take a walk around the lot. Maybe I'll find Nico and Grady up to something cool; they can't really sit still for very long.

I say goodbye to Tawni as I walk out the dressing room door. To be honest, I don't really think she was listening; she was kind of lost in her reflection. I walk down the hall and as I turn the corner, I suddenly collide with someone. All I see is a flash of blonde as we both fall to the ground. Once I open my eyes, I don't really get why I closed them, a reflex I guess, I see exactly who it is. A certain jerk throb who is the last person I wanted to see.

"Chad?!" I say as I scramble to my feet. He does the same and pretty soon I'm staring into the eyes of the most big-headed teen I know.

"Sonny, are you okay?" Then again, he can also be kinda sweet sometimes. He gives me a quick look-over to make sure I'm not hurt. Awwwww.

"Yeah Chad, I'm fine." I reassure.

"Good" Here we go...

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"So you're fine"

"I'm fine." It's funny how we can get into this little routine even when we're not arguing.

"What are you even doing over here, you don't even like _So Random!_" I ask.

"Well, I came over here to show you this." He holds up the latest edition of _Tween Weekly_. This can't be good judging by the huge smile plastered on his face.

"Oh? You came to show me the front cover of a magazine? Really Chad, really? Well, if that's it..." I start heading toward the Prop House. Unfortunately, Chad follows. We walk and talk.

"It's not _just_ a front cover, look at _what's_ on the cover." He holds up the magazine so I can see clearly. Oh no! I'm staring at Chad's face on the cover. This is just gonna boost his ego even more...if that's possible. Time to tease him. There's a small add for shampoo in the corner.

"Oh wow. That shampoo looks really good." The smile wipes off his face.

"WW-Wait! What!" he stutters. "You're kidding me, right, I mean, my face is right here on the cover!"

"Oh yeah!" I act like I've just noticed. I just LOVE teasing him.

"Sonny!" It sounds like he's starting to get slightly annoyed.

"Chad!" I mimic. I can't control myself any longer; I burst out into a fit of giggles. He finally catches on.

"Oh, right, very funny, just because _your _show's never been good enough to get _your_ faces on the cover of _Tween Weekly." _

Wait. What! I stop laughing. How could he say that! By now we've reached the Prop House. I wait until we're inside and then I turn to face Chad.

"Well, for your information, the cast of _So Random! _don't need our faces on a magazine cover. Our fans know our show's great and we don't need publicity to tell them!" I defend. Then I realise something, "How come you seem so keen to show me anyway?" He gets nervous. Hah! Take that Chad!

"Um...uh...well..." He's speechless!

"You know what; I think you just wanted to show me to impress me!" I tease.

"In your dreams Munroe!" He argues back.

"Don't you mean in _your_ dreams, Cooper!"

"Really Sonny, really? Is that your best come back?!" He says in a mimic-disappointed tone.

Uh! Is this guy for real? Seriously!

"Honestly Chad! I didn't realise this was a competition!" I state angrily.

"_Honestly Chad! I didn't realise this was a competition!"_ He mocks in a high girly voice.

"You know, for someone who cares so much about their image, you really can act like-"

"-a baby." Chad finishes. His eyes are staring behind me.

"Huh?" I'm confused.

Chad puts his hands on my shoulders and turns me round. I feel my eyes widen as I realise what he's talking about.

"Oh my gosh, a baby!"

**Soooooo, what d'ya think? Three words, Review! Review! Review!**

**Thanks!**


	2. What's Your Name Little One?

**Hi Guys! I just want to say thanks to all the awesome people who reviewed chapter 1. It's great to know that you think I should carry on with this fanfic, so without further adieu, here's chapter 2!!! (Hey, that rhymed!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Baby Steps**

**Chapter 2-What's Your Name Little One?**

_Chad puts his hands on my shoulders and turns me round. I feel my eyes widen as I realise what he's talking about._

"_Oh my gosh, a baby!"_

OMG! OMG! OMG! I may be wrong but I don't think there's supposed to be a baby in the Prop House. I mean, I think I would have noticed after working here for the past year!

What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?

I am TOTALLY freaking out here!

I can feel my mind racing a mile a minute. I must be oblivious to whatever is going on around me because when I hear the distant sound of Chad's voice saying "Sonny" and when he rests his hand on my shoulder to try and get my attention, I practically jump out of my skin!

A sharp intake of breath fills my lungs as I gasp in surprise.

"God! Are you _trying_ to scare me half to death?!" I pant angrily as I try and get my breath back.

"Sorry if I scared you but I _have_ been trying to bring you back to the real world for the past couple of minutes!" Judging by his tone, he was _really_ annoyed.

I turn to face him again, not that I really want to see his _supposedly _perfect face. Yeah right! It's not _that_ amazing, just because he has that smooth, creamy skin and those bright, sapphire blue eyes that sparkle and-wait a minute! What am I thinking?! Okay Sonny, you do _not_ like him! Put on your angry face.

"Oh well, I'm sorry if I'm a little surprised but it's not every day that you see a _baby_ in the Prop House!" I state in an angry tone.

We're so caught up in our bickering that we almost forget that the baby is actually only sitting on the couch, 10 feet away from us. She gets our attention with a cute little baby gurgle. We both look over to the baby. She's playing with the antenna from the bee sketch-my first ever sketch on _So Random! _Good times, good times_._

She's all smiley, just showing a couple of teeth which are starting to come through and she's wearing a super sweet little pink baby-grow with a flower design embroidered on the left side of the chest. She's just staring at me and Chad, probably thinking: _What the heck is going on?_

I walk over to her and bend down to her level so that she's looking me straight in the eyes. She just stares. It's like she's studying me, deciding if she likes me or not. After a minute of silent staring, the baby gives out a sudden loud giggle. I don't know why but somehow a baby's laugh is infectious because when she laughs, I laugh too. I just can't help it, she's sooo cute! I love babies.

"Hey there little one" I say in a little baby voice. "Are you having fun with those antennas?"

I realise it's been quiet for several minutes. What happened to Chad?

I turn round slowly (it's kinda difficult to move when you're crouching down), expecting to see an empty space where I had last seen Chad but he's still stood in the exact same spot. The only difference is that he's staring intently at his phone screen. You know what; I bet he's blogging about himself or searching himself on the internet or even just checking his reflection in the screen. I just can't figure out this guy! One minute I hate him because he's being big headed or selfish but then sometimes we have a "moment" and he can be really sweet. Right now, he's leaning toward the former.

"I'll be right back." I tell the baby.

I stand up and smooth down my skirt. Then I march over to Chad and snatch the phone out of his hand.

"Chad!" I say angrily but not too loud as to upset the baby. "What are you doing? How can you go on your phone at a time like this?!"

I check out what he's been looking at and see that he's been texting. Who would he be texting _now_?

"Who the heck are you texting?" I ask.

"Well...I _was_ texting Portlyn-" I cut him off before he finished.

"Chad, how can you think about our love life when-" He cut me off.

"Whoa, Sonny! I'm only texting Portlyn to tell her to tell the crew that I can't make it to filming." He explained. Then he added, "Besides, I am NOT interested in Portlyn, she's sooo not my type."

"Oh." Awkward!

I don't know _why_ he had to add the last part of the sentence but is it a bad thing that I felt kinda _relieved _when he did? I handed him his phone back. He smiled at me before finishing and sending his text. _Why_ did his smile make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside? I mean, it's _Chad_!

"Now-" he started, he guided me over to the baby, then he continued "What are we gonna do with little miss smiley over here?"

"I don't know." What _do_ you do with a baby that just appeared out of nowhere? "I mean, how did she get here? What is her name? Where are her parents?" I asked. They were supposed to be rhetorical questions so I was surprised when Chad answered.

"Well, I'm guessing she crawled here since she doesn't look like she can walk. I have no idea who her parents are and, oh yeah, her name is Rosie." He said confidently, looking really pleased with himself.

"What are you, a mind reader?" I joked.

"Not a _mind_ reader." He said playfully. I stopped smiling. What was he talking about? You know, I bet he's just trying to confuse me. Why does he do that?

"Huh?" I questioned.

"I'm not a mind reader Sonny but I can read."

"I repeat, huh?"

He pointed to the right side of the baby's chest, where the name _Rosie_ was embroidered. Uh! I hate it when he's right. By now he's seen that I've noticed her name. He starts to chuckle.

"You know, I doubt the name _Rosie _would be on her clothing if her name was Sophie or Ellie or something." He said. _Wait! _Did Chad Dylan Cooper _actually_ just make a joke?!

"Ha ha, very funny." I said sarcastically.

I bent down to Rosie's level again.

"Hey Rosie. I'm Sonny and that (I pointed at Chad) is Chad '_thinks he's better that he really is'_ Dylan Cooper." I say in the same baby voice as before. Rosie laughs. I stand up and face Chad again.

"Awwwww isn't she so cute! I love babies." I tell him.

"You do?" He says it in tone that says 'Are you kidding me?'

"What, you don't like babies?" I question. How can he not like babies?

"It's not that I don't like them, it's just, they take so much... work." He explained.

"Really Chad, really?"

"Yes Sonny, really."

I turn and pick up Rosie, I hold her against my side and then I turn to face Chad again.

"Well, too bad." I say.

"Huh? Why?" He says confused.

"Because you and I are gonna take care of her until we find her parents." I tell him. His face drops.

"_What?!"_

**Well, that was it, Chapter 2! Please review!**

**(More rhyming! Ha!)**


	3. Let the Search Begin!

**Hey Guys! OMG! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and alerting this story. I really didn't expect this kinda response, it's just AWESOME. **

**Okay. I know it's been a slow update-sorry. Sooo hopefully this will make it up to you and I promise I'll try to update quicker. Okay then, on with Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(**

_I turn and pick up Rosie, I hold her against my side and then I turn to face Chad again._

"_Well, too bad." I say._

"_Huh? Why?" He says confused._

"_Because you and I are gonna take care of her until we find her parents." I tell him. His face drops._

"_What?"_

Let the Search Begin!

"Chad? Cha-ad? CHAD!"

Wow! It really is annoying when people zone out, but honestly! Does the idea of helping someone pain him so much that he goes into a state of shock just at the thought of it! Seriously, his face has been frozen in the same expression ever since I told him we were gonna look after Rosie. I've been trying to get his attention for like the past 3 minutes-and yes, I_ am_ counting.

"Chad!" I try again. *long pause* Nothing! Okay...there's only one thing left to do.....

"Hey Chad, I heard that Zac Efron's been voted cutest actor of our generation!"

"WHAT!" He shouts. _That_ got his attention.

"I knew that would work." I gloat.

"So...it's not true?" He asks uncertainly.

"Nope." He raises a hand to his heart and lets out a sigh of relief. Okay, I have GOT to tease him, it's not normal for someone to care _that_ much about their status. "He IS pretty cute though." I smile when his face drops.

"Y-y-you really think so?" He stammers quietly as he looks down at his expensive shoes. You know, he actually sounds kind of...disappointed. I stop smiling.

"Why? Does it really matter if I think he's cute? I don't get why you care so much anyway, it's not like_ I_ care if people think I'm cute or not." I say.

"Ithinkyou'rekindacute." He mumbles. Wait! Did he just say he thought I was cute?

"What? You want to try saying that so I can understand it?" What?-I want to hear him say it properly!

"Um no, never mind" He says.

No way is he getting out of this!

"Chad...pleeeaaase?" I say, batting my eyelashes.

"Ummm..." He starts nervously, "I said, ummm, that, ummm..."

"Come on already!" I say impatiently.

"Okay, okay...I said that I thought you were kind of...cute." His cheeks turn dark pink. Is Chad Dylan Cooper actually blushing?

"Awwwww, Chad! I think you're cute too!" His head snaps up.

"Really Sonny, really?" He sounds kind of...hopeful.

"Yes Chad, really." I confirm and he smiles a thousand-watt smile. We just stare at each other in silence for what seems like hours, it feels like the world's just disappearing around us. A gurgle from the weight on my side brings me back to reality. For a moment I almost forgot about Rosie! Stupid cute Chad, distracting me from what's important!

I look down at the baby, she is just sooo sweet! She looks back up at me with an almost...sad look in her eyes. Awwwww, she misses her mommy.

"Do you miss your mommy, little one?" I ask. She gives out a little gurgle as though she's answering _yes_ to my question. "Don't you worry, okay Rosie. We WILL find her.".....I hope.

"So what are we gonna do?" Chad asks.

"Well, her parents can't be too far away, I mean, I doubt she'd be able to crawl a really far distance."

"So we should look around the lot." Wow, Chad actually had a good idea.

"Yes. We should." I can't give him _too_ muchcredit; otherwise his head won't fit through the door.

"Well, let's go then! We haven't got all day!"

Next thing I know, Chad is holding my free hand (the other arm is holding Rosie up) and leading me to the door. I don't know why but I immediately feel my heart rate quicken at Chad's touch. I couldn't even think of anything to say to him, it's like any thought or idea in my head just evaporated when Chad took my hand. This is _really_ not a good sign...is it?

Chad leads me out of the Prop House and down the hall-nothing very interesting out here.

_Clang!_

"What the hell was that?" Chad exclaims.

_Clang!_

There it is again and it sounds like it coming from the...roof? I look up and see a vent high up on the wall.

"_Geesh! When did these vents get so small?" _I hear a familiar voice say from the vent. Wait!

Vent+Voice=Zora!

And then as if on cue, Zora's head popped out from the vent.

Chad jumped when he saw her. He dropped my hand like a hot coal and then started to ask, "How did you...."

"Don't ask." Zora interrupted. "I'll tell you one thing though, either these vents are getting smaller or I'm getting bigger."

Chad scoffed. "You know, _normal_ people don't tend to spend their free time sneaking around in vents."

"Chad!" I can't believe he just said that...okay, I can believe it but it's still not nice. "Just ignore him Zora." I tell her.

"Don't worry Sonny, I do. I mean, why would I care about anything Chad Dylan _Pooper _says?"

"Why you little..." Chad starts but Zora interrupts him again.

"Sonny, is there a reason you're holding a baby while hanging out with Chad?"

"Oh, well, you see, Chad and I were in the middle of bickering when we found Rosie in the Prop House." I explain.

"Rosie?" She asks.

"Rosie is the baby's name."

"And why is she with you and _him _and not with her parents?"

"Well that's the thing, she was by herself, and we don't know where her parents are so we're trying to find them."

"Oh."

Wait a minute. Doesn't Zora use the vents to spy on people? Maybe she's seen or heard something about Rosie's parents.

"Hey Zora, you can hear pretty much anything from those vents right?"

"Yeah"

"I don't suppose you've noticed anyone new around the lot, anyone who could be Rosie's parents?"

Please say yes.

"No, sorry."

"Oh"

"But if you want, I'll keep an eye out."

"Thanks Zora! You're awesome." She may be weird but she's a good kid.

"Oh and Sonny, the guy's are in the cafeteria in case you want to talk to them, see if they know anything."

"Okay, thanks Zora."

"And Sonny..."

"Yeah?"

"Please don't spend too much time around Chip McDrama Pants, wouldn't want you to catch his Big-Headed-Itis." And with that, she left. We turned and started making our way over to the cafeteria.

"_Kids!" _ I hear Chad groan.

"Oh come on Chad! Kids are sweet; don't tell me you've never thought about having kids when you're older." I say.

"Well, I don't know, maybe when I'm _way _older and I'm ready to settle down, I _might_ have a kid or two. What about you Munroe?" He asks.

"Well, yeah, I want kids! But you know, with the right guy and when I'm ready."

"Oh yeah and what would this guy have to be like?" We stop and he smiles at me. Is there a reason he's asking? And why can I feel myself blushing?

"Well, um, I guess he'd have to be cute and sweet and kind and funny and...I'd have to _know_ he truly loves me."

"And how would you know that he truly loves you?"

"I'd see the way he looked at me, you know that look of complete adoration and I'd just...know."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

I find myself once again lost in those deep blue pools of heaven called Chad's eyes. We're getting closer and closer. Am I really doing this? Am I really about to KISS _Chad_? We're so close now that I can feel his breath warm against my cheeks. My eyes flutter shut and so do his. Centimetres between us, millimetres and...

"Sonny?" I hear Tawni's voice say. Chad and I spring apart. Tawni may be my best friend in LA (I still have Lucy back in Wisconsin, remember?) but she has terrible timing!

I sigh and say, "Yes Tawni?"

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Nothing." I say in my high-denial voice. Why do I do that? Now she's gonna guess that Chad and I were just about to ki...

"Why do you have a baby?"

Oh. Phew...that could have been an awkward situation.

"Well, Chad and I found baby Rosie in the Prop House."

"Oh, okay, whatever."

We all walk toward the cafeteria in silence. When we get there and push open the doors, sure enough, there's Nico and Grady getting told off by Murphy. He really has it in for those two doesn't he?

"I don't want to catch you boys taking all the Burritos again!" Murphy scolds.

"But they're just so good!" Grady whines.

"I don't care! Three strikes and you're out! Just remember, I've got my eye on you two!" And with that, he left.

The two disappointed boys swung themselves into two seats at a vacant table. The rest of us took this as our cue to make our way over to them.

"Hey guys, Murphy bringing you down?" I try to sound cheery, you know, spread my happy dust around. Not trying to sound big-headed or anything (that's Chad's job) but other than being funny, cheering people up is something I've always been good at.

"Hey Sonny, Tawni and..._Chad_?" Nico says, surprised at the addition to the group.

"Yeah, yeah, I know but don't get used to having me around, I don't want to damage my rep by being seen with..._Randoms_." Chad says the last word as though it was a swear word. After all the moments I thought we'd had today, it's obvious that he doesn't feel any different about me just because on _So Random!_ You know, not that I care, the twinge in my chest at hearing his words is just, uh, nothing, it's nothing.

"So what's new, who's this little cutie?" Nico asks, gesturing to Rosie and before I can answer Tawni buts in and says:

"Sonny and Chad have a baby!" She exclaims.

"_What?" _The other four of us say in unison. She really didn't phrase that too well; it could easily be taken out of context.

"I didn't even know they got married!" Grady says in a disappointed tone. Please tell me he's not being serious! Okay, I need to fix this, fast!

"Wait! Chad and I did not get married! Not now, not ever, okay? What happened was, we found Rosie, the baby, in the Prop House and we're looking after her until we find her parents." I explain. You know, when you have to explain the same story over and over again, it gets really annoying.

"Oh okay, that makes a lot more sense." Grady says. Then Nico started laughing:

"Yeah, as if Sonny and Chad would ever be together!" He says. Pretty soon, Tawni and Grady are laughing with Nico. I turn away, embarrassed, me, Chad, together? Ridiculous...right? I look over to Chad; he's looking the other way as well.

"Okay anyway!" I yell, to get them all to stop laughing and get their attention, and then I continue, "We came to find out if you'd seen anyone new around, someone who could possibly be Rosie's mom or dad?"

"Nope. Sorry Sonny." Nico answers, wiping a tear of laughter away from his eye.

"We'll keep an eye out though." Tawni chimes in. Everyone stares at her in amazement. Was _the _Tawni Hart actually caring?

"What? I can be nice when I want to. Just don't get used to it though." She defends.

"Come on Sonny!" Chad stands up.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"We're going to talk to the _real_ actors of _Mackenzie Falls_, see if they can be more help than the funny people have."

"Um, okay. I'll see you guy's later."

"Bye Sonny."

**Well, there you go! So, what d'ya think? There's only one way to tell me....REVIEW!**

**Thanks Guys**

**Peace Out xx**


	4. No Such Luck

**Hello again. I'm back with chapter 4! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed chapter 3, I really appreciate it. I'm sorry this hasn't exactly been the fast update I promised but hopefully, I'll have more time to write now that I have the week off school. Well then, on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned SWAC, Chad and Sonny would have got together last season.**

_Come on Sonny!" Chad stands up._

_"Where are we going?" I ask._

_"We're going to talk to the __real__ actors of __Mackenzie Falls__, see if they can be more help than the funny people have."_

_"Um, okay. I'll see you guy's later."_

_"Bye Sonny."_

**Baby Steps**

**Chapter 4-No Such Luck**

Do you think Chad _really_ hates _So Random!_

I know it probably doesn't matter anyway but do you think he could ever _like_ a comedian?

It's just...I'm really confused right now. First we find a baby in the Prop House, then Chad and I almost kiss and then he goes and acts like a jerk again! Why does life have to be so complicated?

Right now we're making our way over to studio 2, the studio where _Mackenzie Falls_ shoots. Sure, it _is_ pretty nice, water fountain, chocolate fountain, _cheese_ fountain-wow; they really do have a lot of fountains. Anyway, why is it that _Mackenzie Falls _people think they're better than the rest of us. As far as I'm concerned, they're just a big group of jerks and Chad is the mayor of Jerksville.

No one's said anything in a while. I'm getting kind of bored...again. I try to think of something to take my mind off Chad. Let's think...funny, something funny ought to do the trick. How about the time when I tricked Chad into losing musical chairs. Or the time Chad got those weird b-bangs. Or the time when Chad...Wait! Wasn't I supposed to be taking my mind off of-

"Chad." I say out loud. Uh-oh. Do you think he heard?

"Yeah, what is it Sonny?" He heard.

"Um-uh." I struggle for an answer. I don't want to seem like an idiot.

"Awww, does my presence affect you so much that I reduce you to a loss for words?" He teases.

"NO! You really think _way_ to much of yourself Chad."

"No I don't!" He defends.

"Yes you do." I can fight back too.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes... and I have a second opinion."

"Oh really? Who?"

"Rosie..." I give a mischievous smile at Chad before I look down at the baby. Then I tell her, "If you agree that Chad is full of himself, make some sort of cute, baby noise."

She's silent.

"Ha! She hasn't done anything! That means I'm ri-" Chad starts to gloat until...

"Aggh." Rosie says.

"You were saying?" I ask Chad.

"Big whoop, she's a _baby_, she most definitely is_ not_ agreeing with you!"

"Oh really? Cos, you know, when she was being quiet, you didn't hesitate is saying she agreed with you." I point out.

"I was just doing my job!"

"What d' you mean? What job?" What was he talking about?

"Annoying you." He laughed. It was so cute when he laughed-I mean... Ugh! Chad.

"Well you're doing a good job of it."

"Thank you, thank you very much." He says in an Elvis-like fashion. I can't help but laugh.

"Wow Chad, I didn't know you had a sense of humour."

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me, Sonny." Oh no! He's giving me the dreamy eyes. I feel like I'm melting, my heart's fluttering. Why does he have this affect on me?

Okay, its official, I need to get a grip on myself. I cannot have feelings for Chad. We're from two different worlds for crying out loud! I'm a happy girl just living out her Hollywood dream and Chad is a guy who's been raised in stardom. Plus, there's all the rivalry between our shows. I don't think our cast members would be too happy if something _did_ happen between Chad and I. Anyway, would I really want to be with someone who is so sweet and kind and dreamy one minute and then selfish, bossy and arrogant the next? Maybe not.

"Sooo, Chad..." I need to say _something_, otherwise I might get lost in his _amazing_ eyes again, "...what do you think about...the weather?" The weather? Seriously?

Chad gives me a confused look but answers, "Uh it's okay I guess."

There's a moment of awkward silence.

"So what are we going to say to the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast?" I finally ask.

"Well I suppose we just follow the same procedure as before, explain the situation and see if they know anything."

When we finally approach the double doors leading into studio 2, I give a kind of nervous sigh. Even though I've sneaked in to see or shout at Chad plenty of times before, I don't really like going into the _Mackenzie Falls _studio. You can almost guarantee that I'd receive glares and hear the _Mackenzie Falls _cast snicker with laughter behind my back. I try not to show it but they kind of make me feel...small or insignificant or unimportant. My sigh apparently didn't go unnoticed by Chad.

"Sonny, what's the matter?" He asks.

"It's uh, nothing. I'm fine." I try to get him to drop the conversation but Chad being Chad, isn't going to budge.

"Come on Sonny. I can tell something's bothering you. I won't be happy until you tell me what it is."

"Okay." I give in, "It's just, your cast doesn't really like me very much and the way they act towards me and all the other _So Random'_s just kinda makes me feel...bad."

"Well, you know what Sonny? I'll make sure no one laughs or makes snide comments about you. If I even see so much as a glare, then I'll threaten to fire them."

Would Chad really do that for me?

"Really Chad? Why would you do that just for me?" I ask.

"Because...anyone who insults a friend of Chad Dylan Cooper, insults Chad Dylan Cooper as well. And no one insults me."

"Awww, thanks Chad...and, friends?"

"Yes, I think we're friends...unless _you_ don't want to be." He gets a little nervous.

"Of course we can be friends Chad." I really do want to be friends with Chad. Maybe he won't be as annoying now. Wait, it's _Chad,_ he'll always be annoying. Oh well.

"Good." He says.

"Good." I repeat.

"Fine."

"Fine."

We push open the studio doors and immediately there's people fawning over Chad. There's several people saying things along the lines of,

"Can I help you Mr Cooper?" And "Are you thirsty sir?" And "Do you want something to eat Chad?"

I guess Chad really is Mr Big-Shot round here.

"Hey Chad." Portlyn says as she skips over. "Just thought I'd come over and tell you that Chastity left earlier. She was crying. You know, I reckon her boyfriend dumped her. It seems like he's been interested in other girls lately. You know what? I..."

"Thanks for telling me Portlyn." Chad cuts her off. It's a good thing he did because otherwise, we might have been here all day. That girl can talk.

Portlyn hasn't seemed to notice me yet. For a minute it's like I'm invisible and then...

"Why is _she_ here?" She asks. "This is the _Mackenzie Falls_ set, _Random_'s belong in Chuckle City." She says nastily.

I'm about to answer back to her but Chad talks first.

"Actually Portlyn, Sonny and I are on a mission and we needed to come here to get some information." Chad explains.

"Yeah, whatever. What up with the baby?" She points at Rosie.

"That's what we came here to ask about." Chad explains. Then he shouts so everyone can hear, "Hey guys! Get over here before I fire you!"

Pretty soon, a circle of _Mackenzie Falls_ cast forms around us.

"Right, here's the thing, Sonny and I found little Rosie here, in the _So Random!_ Prop House. She was alone. Now, what I wanted to ask you is whether you know anything about who her parents are or noticed anyone who might be them. If you have, tell me. That is all."

The crowd wonders off. Chad, Rosie and I hang around for ten minutes, waiting for someone to approach us. No one comes.

"Looks like no one here knows anything either." I sigh.

"I guess." Chad seems kinda disappointed too.

I just feel kind of sorry for Rosie, you know? I mean, I love having her around, she's no trouble or anything but I don't think _I_ would like being in the care of two teenage strangers if I was in her situation.

"Chad, what do we do now?" I ask.

"All we _can_ do Sonny..."

"And what would that be?"

"We keep searching."

**Well, there you go. Love it? Like it? Hate it? Want to see what happens next? You know what to do, review and let me know.**

**Peace Out xx**


	5. Look at You Chad

**Bonjour, I'm back. Wow I can't believe how much faster I updated than usual-I should give myself a pat on the back :) Right, well thank you so much to everyone who's been reviewing and alerting this story, it's so nice to wake up and see I've got like 20 new messages in my inbox. You're all awesome! K then, here's chapter 5...**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own SWAC :(**

"_Chad, what do we do now?" I ask._

"_All we can do Sonny..."_

"_And what would that be?"_

"_We keep searching."_

**Baby Steps**

**Chapter 5-Look at You Chad**

"Keep searching?" I ask.

"Yeah Sonny. We can't exactly give up." Chad states as though it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Chad, I don't want to give up but...what else are we going to do? We don't have time to go round all the different show sets in the lot. And I don't think the other kids would be able to tell us much more than what our own cast mates have already." I sigh.

"Come on Sonny. Don't back out now. Rosie needs you, she needs us. And even if you do back out, I won't. Even if it takes days, I won't give up on her. Please Sonny, don't leave us. I need you with me on this." Chad reaches out an open hand; he needs me to confirm that I'll stick by him. What should I do?

Chad has a look on his face that I've never seen before. I think it's...determination or pleading, it's hard to tell. But do you know what I can tell is that he truly means what he's saying. He needs me. Rosie needs me. I can't, I won't leave them.

I look into Chad's blue eyes; I smile and place my free hand in his open one.

"I'm with you Chad."

"Thanks Sonny."

"So, what do you suggest our next step is?" I ask.

"Well I think we need a fast, easy way to let a lot of people round the lot know Rosie's situation." He starts. I gesture for him to continue. "So I think we should make some flyers."

Wow. Good ideas, caring for others, is this really the same Chad Dylan Cooper I've known all along?

"That's a really great idea Chad." I compliment.

"Thanks Sonny." He just smiles a kind of goofy smile at me. He doesn't take his eyes off my face for a few seconds but then he suddenly shakes his head as if to get a grip on himself. Is it possible that Chad's fighting the same feelings for me as I am for him?

"Uh, let's get going." He says hurriedly before pulling my hand still clasped in his to get me to follow him.

As he pulls me along I think about the feel of his hand in mine. It's soft and gentle and his touch seems to make the world a brighter place. Maybe...maybe I should just accept it. Accept the fact that all these good feelings I've been having toward Chad lately is due to one conclusion. The conclusion that I might very possibly, just maybe like-like him.

I know Chad likes me and he knows I like him, after all, that _is_ what we confessed to each other back stage on Gilroy's show. But now I think I might more than just like him and I don't know if he feels the same way. Sure, he can be sweet and kind and give off hints that he feels something too, but I can never tell whether it's genuine or whether it's just his charm and his_ supposed_ acting skills. I guess I'll just have to keep quiet and play it cool for a while. I mean, I don't want to ask him how he feels or tell him how I feel because if he doesn't think of me in that way, I don't want things to get awkward between us. I don't want to ruin the pretty good friendship that we've already got going. It's probably not worth it.

Chad leads me to his dressing room. We're standing in front of a door with a giant gold star on it with the initials CDC inside the star.

"Are you ready?" Chad asks with an excited smile on his face. He is obviously looking forward to showing off his no-doubt over the top dressing room.

"Yeah." I say kind of impatiently.

He swings open the door and the three of us enter. My jaw drops when I see everything, from his gym to his popcorn machine. There are only three words I can think to say:

"Oh-my-gosh."

"You impressed?" Chad laughs. He probably loves hearing people gasp at the incredible sight of his dressing room but even though I'd love to fake not being impressed, I can't help it.

"Yeah, maybe just a little bit." I answer.

"Okay, well, you sit down..." He gestures to the dark blue sofa in the middle of the room, "and I'll go get some paper and a pen." He makes his way over to a desk in the corner of the room and gets the items out of a small drawer. Then he comes back over and sits next to me and Rosie (who is seated on my lap) on the sofa. He pulls the coffee table in front of the sofa closer so we can rest the paper against that as we draw up the flyer. He picks up the pen and writes.

After ten minutes, I look and see that he's finally written:

_Baby found in the _So Random!_ Prop House_

_She goes by the name of Rosie_

_She was found alone and her parent or guardian is yet to be found_

_If you can help, please find either Chad Dylan Cooper or Sonny Munroe_

"Sonny, please could you get the camera from the tech area. I think we should put a picture of Rosie on the flyer." Chad indicates to where the tech area is.

I place Rosie on the sofa and stand up. I go over to the indicated area and find the camera Chad wanted. Then I walk over and stand a few feet away from Rosie.

"Smile Rosie." I say as the camera flashes and produces a click when I take the picture. The picture comes out the bottom of the camera. I hold it up closer to my eyes; Rosie looks so sweet with a cute little smile in it. But then...

"Wah!" She cries. Oh dear, I don't think she liked the camera flash. Her face is turning dark pink and her eyes are streaming with tears as she cries. I put the camera down and rush over to her.

"Awww, Rosie, it's okay, please don't cry." I pick her up and try to comfort her but my attempt fails and she just cries harder.

"Sonny, can't you make her stop?" Chad asks as if it's the easiest task in the world.

"Well, Chad, it's not that easy." I snap back.

"Uh, I'm sure it is." He retorts.

"Well fine then, how about _you_ try if it's so easy!" I shout.

"Fine!" He shouts back.

He takes Rosie off me and starts to rock her gently.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay." He soothes. Then he starts to sing a very familiar lullaby... "Hush, little baby, don't say a word..."

All I can do is look on in awe. Who'd have thought that _Chad_, the guy who earlier stated that he wasn't so keen on kids, would be so good at taking care of a baby? It's just...amazing.

Over the next couple of minutes, Rosie's sobs lessen and lessen until she is quietly sleeping. She looks so peaceful in Chad's arms. I just can't believe that Chad is so good at this sort of stuff.

"Okay, she's asleep." Chad states quietly to make sure he doesn't wake her.

"Well done..." I start but Chad cuts me off.

"Shhh, quietly, I don't want her to wake up yet." He whispers.

"Look at you Chad, being all caring." I whisper, impressed.

"Yeah well, maybe little kids aren't too bad after all." I walk to stand right next to him. I rest my head on his shoulder as we both smile down at the sleeping baby in his arms. This moment just seems so...perfect.

"Um, maybe you should finish off the flyer. All you have to do is stick the picture on." Chad says. Trust him to interrupt the moment.

"Yeah, sure." I answer. I do as I was told and stick the picture on the flyer.

"I guess we should go and get this photocopied." Chad says.

"Yeah, let's go." And with that, we left.

**There you go folks. Hope you liked chapter 5. Don't you think Chad and Sonny are so sweet? Do you think Chad feels the same way about Sonny? You know what to do, leave a review and let me know.**

**Peace Out xx**


	6. Break Through

**Wow, I'm on a roll. 3 updates in 1 week. Yey! Okay so thanks again to everyone who's been following this story-it really means a lot. Now for some bad news-or good, depends on how you look at it, but anyway, I'm thinking there's only gonna be 1 more chapter after this. The story is nearing its end but hopefully I'll think of another idea for a new story soon so keep a look out. Right then lets continue with chapter 6...**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I did own SWAC but unfortunately I don't :(**

"_I guess we should go and get this photocopied." Chad says_

"_Yeah, let's go." And with that, we left._

**Baby Steps**

**Chapter 6-Break Through**

"I'm exhausted." I sigh as I drop down into one of the cafeteria seats.

"Excuse me but I believe I was the one who had to carry the sleeping baby all round the lot." Chad points out as he sits in the seat next to me, still carrying the sleeping Rosie in his arms.

We had just spent the last hour trailing around the whole of _Condor Studios, _pinning up the photocopied flyers in every room, every corridor and every set. Let's just say...there are _a lot_ of rooms, corridors and sets in the lot. I'm sooo tired.

"I really hope the flyers work. I don't know if there's anything else we can do if this doesn't work." I say.

"I'm sure they will work. After all, they were my idea." Chad says in a playful tone. I laugh. I couldn't help it! It's just so cute when he tries to be funny.

"I like your laugh." Chad says sweetly. I can feel my cheeks turning pink-great-now I'm blushing!

I don't have to say anything back because that was when Rosie began to stir.

"Hey Chad, look she's waking up." I point out.

"Hey there little one, d'ya have a nice nap?" Chad asks the now awake baby.

"Meh, beh, beh." Rosie says.

"Um Chad, I think she wants a bottle." I say.

"Yeah, I think your right." He agrees.

"I'll go get it." I make my way over to Brenda, the middle-aged, kinda hairy cafeteria lady.

"Hey Brenda." I greet cheerily.

"What do _you_ want?" She says nastily. I don't get why, but Brenda doesn't really seem to like us _So Random_'s very much.

"Um uh I was hoping you could get me a bottle of warm milk." I stutter. For some reason, I'm suddenly very nervous.

"Who do you think I am? Wonder Woman!" She shouts.

"Um uh..." I don't know what to say!

"Hey there, Brenda." Chad interrupts.

"Ch-Chad Dylan Cooper!" She says, star struck. "_You_ can have anything you want Mr Cooper."

"Well..." He puts his free hand on my shoulder (he's holding up Rosie with the other) and continues, "I was hoping you could get my friend here that bottle of warm milk she asked for."

I've never seen Brenda move so quickly. Within ten seconds she was handing the bottle to us.

"Thanks Brenda." Chad winks at her. She looks like she's about to faint with excitement.

Chad and I sit back down and he starts feeding the bottle to Rosie.

"Thanks for helping out, Chad." I smile.

"Any time, Sonny." He smiles back.

We just keep smiling at each other until we're interrupted by the sound of crying. Must every moment we have be interrupted? We look down at Rosie but her cheeks are dry and she's smiling a gummy smile too. So where's it coming from?

That was when Chastity came by, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. Her face was red and blotchy and tears were still streaming from her eyes.

"Hey Chastity, what's up?" Chad asks.

Chastity sniffs a couple times before she sits in another vacant seat at our table.

"Oh, hey Chad, hey Sonny. Nothing's up, I'm fine." She says through sobs, trying to avoid the conversation.

Wait. Did Chastity _actually_ just say _hi_ to me? In a non-mean fashion. Something_ must_ be up.

"Chastity, it's obvious you've been crying and you're being nice to _me_-_Sonny_. Obviously everything is not fine." I point out.

She gives a shaky sigh and finally says, "You're right. I-I've got a problem. You see-"

"Wait..." Chad cuts her off, "You're not gonna start talking about feelings or breaking up with your boyfriend or something are you?" He can be so insensitive sometimes!

"No I-wait, what would make you think I broke up with my boyfriend? Jake and I are as happy as ever." She asks.

"Oh, it's just that Portlyn said that you were crying earlier and she thought Jake had dumped you." Chad explains.

"Yeah well, Portlyn should learn to keep her nose out of other people's business. You know, she can be a real-" Chastity starts to ramble.

"Chastity! You were saying something about a problem." Chad interrupts.

"Oh yeah, well, I was babysitting today and I was watching her, I swear I was! Then I got a text and looked away for like two minutes and then she was gone! I've been going out of mind trying to find the kid." She starts to cry again.

Wait. Babysitting? Kid missing? You don't think she could mean...

"Um, Chastity, this little girl's name wouldn't by any chance be Rosie, would it?" I ask.

"Y-Yeah. Why? Have you seen her? Please tell me you have." She sounds pleading.

"Well, is this her?" Chad holds up Rosie.

"Eeeeeekkkk!" She screams with excitement. "Oh my gosh, you guys found her! Where the heck did you find her?" She asks.

"Well, Sonny and I found her in the Prop House. We've kinda been looking after her while we searched for her parents or carers. We've just been putting up flyers all over the lot." Chad explains.

"Flyers?" She asks as though it's an unheard of word.

"Yeah, great idea, right?" Chad says. You know, it's like he lives for praise.

"NO! This is a DISASTER!" Chastity shouts.

"Huh?" Chad and I say in unison.

"With flyers all over the place, my boss, Rosie's dad is gonna know that I messed up and lost her. He'll fire me!" She explains worriedly.

"Come on Chastity. So what if he fires you as a babysitter? You're still gonna be an actress on _Mackenzie Falls_." I was supposed to sound comforting but it apparently didn't work.

"Sonny! That's the thing. If he finds out, I'll lose my job on _Mackenzie Falls_ as well!" She sounds almost hysterical.

"But surely your babysitting boss can't fire you from both jobs. I mean, who is he?" I ask.

"He's..." She begins until she's cut off by the sound of Mr Condor's voice echoing through the speakers in the cafeteria:

"Sonny Munroe, Chad Dylan Cooper and Chastity James, come to my office. NOW!"

This cannot be good.

**So there you go, chapter 6. You finally know how Rosie ended up in the Prop House. Only 1 more chapter to go. What will happen? What will Mr Condor have to say? Will Chad and Sonny finally take the next step? Leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Peace Out xx**


	7. Perfect

**Hi there! Okay, this is it! The story finale! Dun dun dun. I just want to say thank you to everyone that's read this story and to all the people who've alerted and/or reviewed. So here you go, the last chapter, chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: I can only **_**wish**_** I owned Sonny With a Chance. Oh well.**

"_But surely your babysitting boss can't fire you from both jobs. I mean, who is he?" I ask._

"_He's..." She begins until she's cut off by the sound of Mr Condor's voice echoing through the speakers in the cafeteria:_

"_Sonny Munroe, Chad Dylan Cooper and Chastity James, come to my office. NOW!"_

_This cannot be good._

**Baby Steps**

**Chapter 7-Perfect**

The three of us and Rosie, who Chad was still carrying, make our way over to Mr Condor's office in complete, nervous silence.

Normally, people only get summoned to his office if they're gonna get fired. But I haven't even done anything wrong! Well, not that he knows of anyway.

I won't get fired. I won't get fired. I won't get fired. I keep repeating this to myself to try and over power the voice in the back of my mind singing, _You're gonna get fired._

We finally reach the office. Mr Condor's secretary signals for us to take a seat in the empty waiting room while we wait for him to finish his meeting with another employee.

We all sit down next to each other. I glance at Chastity on my left; I can tell she's nervous as she keeps twiddling her thumbs. Then I look at Chad on my right, his leg is bouncing up and down, I guess that's what he does when he's nervous. Basically, we're all nervous.

All is silent until the sound of hysterical, upset screaming fills the room. The door to Mr Condor's office has been swung open and a guy I recognise as Jake is running out as he causes the terrible sound. I think that's what getting fired looks like.

"We're." Chad starts.

"All." I continue.

"Doomed." Chastity finishes.

"Mr Condor will see you now." The secretary says in a bored tone. She's obviously used to this kind of thing, you know, kids running out of the office in hysterics after getting fired.

The three of us gulp, preparing ourselves for the worst. We all stand up and slowly, one by one file into the office. The door slams shut behind us. There's no escaping now.

Mr Condor is sat in a large leather chair behind a mahogany desk. Wearing a glare that would scare a lion.

"Sit!" He yells. The three of us comply in terrified silence. "Now...can anyone tell me what _this_ is?" He holds up one of our flyers.

"Um, uh, i-it's a flyer." Chad stutters.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I can see it's a flyer!" Mr Condor rages.

"Sorry sir." Chad quickly apologises.

"I meant, why are they all over my lot?" He asks.

"W-well, that's because Chad and I put them up." I explain.

"And why would you need to put them up?"

"Um because we found Rosie in the Prop House." I answer.

"Ah. That's what I was looking for." He begins, "The issue I'm concerned about here is...WHY WAS MY DAUGHTER ALONE IN THE PROP HOUSE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" He yells so loud, Lucy probably heard him all the way in Wisconsin.

Mr Condor turns to Chastity and points "Weren't _you_ supposed to be looking after her, Chastity?"

"Um, uh, y-yes sir." Chastity seems so scared, I feel so sorry for her.

"Then why did you lose her?"

"I'm so sorry sir. I _swear_ I only took my eyes off of her for a minute." She apologises.

"Well then, that was a minute too long! How can you be so irresponsible? I'm sorry Chastity but if that's how you're gonna behave then..." Chastity takes a deep breath, preparing herself for the next two words, "You're fi-"

"Wait!" Chad interrupts. Um, does he _want_ to lose his job?

"What is it Mr Cooper?" Mr Condor sounds impatient.

"Um-uh." Chad stumbles.

"Spit it out!"

"Okay, well, you hired Chastity as a baby sitter, right?"

"Yes."

"But she's also hired as an actress on my show." Chad continues.

"Yes. What is your point Chad?" Mr Condor's starting to get annoyed. I just hope Chad knows what he's doing.

"Well, Chastity is an irresponsible baby sitter right? But tell me, she's not a bad actress is she?"

"Well, no but-" Mr Condor is interrupted by Chad again.

"So, don't you think it would be best if you just fired her as Rosie's baby sitter and not as a _Mackenzie Falls_ actress?" Chad reasons. You know, he _does_ have a point.

"Well, yes but-"

"And, don't you think that without one of the lead characters in the show, ratings would drop and you'd lose money. Besides, it's not like anyone was hurt. Rosie's fine and happy as ever. After all, Sonny and I did take excellent care of her." Chad shoots me a smile when he mentions my name. Then he looks expectantly at Mr Condor, who at this point looks like he's in deep thought.

"Chad, Sonny, you did take very good care of my little girl. Chastity, you didn't. That is why you're fired." He points at her. I look at Chastity and it looks like she's about to burst into tears until Mr Condor continues, "You're fired as a baby sitter. But, you _are_ a good actress, which is why you can continue being on _Mackenzie Falls_." He finishes.

"Eeeeeekkkk!" Chastity screams, "Thank you so much sir. I promise I won't let you down!" She jumps up and excitedly runs out of the office.

Chad (still carrying Rosie) and I are about to leave as well but apparently Mr Condor has other ideas, "As for you two, thank you." He smiles. For a minute, Chad and I are in complete shock. Since when does Mr Condor thank or smile at people?

"F-for what sir?" I ask.

"For taking care of my baby girl. I really appreciate it. Maybe I should even get you two to look after her more often."

Chad and I look at each other to confirm our answer.

"Sure, we loved having Rosie around."

"Great. Now leave." He tells us.

We start walking away until we hear our boss cough. "Uh, Chad, do you think I could maybe have my daughter back now?" He asks.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Here you go." Chad hands Rosie over to her father. He seems a little upset to be letting her go. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Sonny. Chad." Our boss bids fair well.

"Chad." We hear someone say but it wasn't me and it wasn't Mr Condor, so it must have been...Rosie! Oh my gosh! She just said her first word! She just said _Chad._ Awww, even Chad can't deny that's cute.

I look up at him and he has a huge smile plastered on his face as we leave the office. We start to make our way over to the Prop House. We talk as we walk.

"So, how does it feel to have a baby's first word be your name?" I ask.

"Good. It just feels good. Kinda like she's grown attached to me." He answers.

"I don't think she's the only one who's grown attached to someone today." I chide.

"Yeah well, maybe baby's and kids aren't so bad after all."

"So, does that mean you're more open to the idea of having kids one day?" I ask.

"Sonny!" He sounds kinda embarrassed.

"Come on Chad." I prompt.

"Well, maybe..." He starts.

"Maybe?" How can he just say _maybe_ after taking care of Rosie?

"Yeah, maybe if I'm with the right girl." He smiles. You know, this conversation sounds vaguely familiar.

"Oh? And what would she be like?" I try to sound casual. He stops walking and I stop too. We turn to face each other, so we're looking into each other's eyes.

"Well...she'd have to be smart, pretty, funny and have the ability to amaze me in all she does." He says dreamily.

My breath hitches.

"Where would you find such a girl?" I whisper.

Chad just smiles and says, "Right here." Before capturing my lips in his.

A perfect kiss.

**Awww. They got together. All's well. Don't you just love a happy ending?**

**Please review and tell me what you think of the end. It would be a great way to finish this story. Thanks for reading!**

**Peace Out xx**


End file.
